Veronica Love, Wrath, and Humiliation
by Black-hearted-butterfly
Summary: Very Losely based on the gilmore girls.Keeley veronica and her mother's relationship shared with the world


Everyone say a daughter is like there mother. Looks, intelligence and overall personality. A daughter is someone who looks to their mother for advice about clothes, their first boyfriend and their first kiss. Such important subject to any girl. Just like what color lip gloss to wear when you go out on a Saturday night. But those few moments where you have the brief interaction where your mother smiles at you and say "you look pretty dear" you know it doesn't matter what color lip gloss your wearing it is just at that moment you had a connection, a connection that no one could take away from you.

A mother : the idol. A little girl from her pram looks up and thinks "I'm going to be her one day, Just like her I'm going to wear the fancy clothes, the expensive jewelery and then get married and have kids of my own." And this come from a child who can not wipe there own bottom yet. But yet still this child idolizes it's mother to it's very soul and nothing could take that away.

It's like when your 8 years old and your walking down the street dragging your heals in the ground as you mother as made you go shopping and all you wanted to was go out side a climb the tree in the garden, but no what mother says goes right? So your walking down the street head down to the floor and your mother stops and you bang into the back of her legs.

"ouch" you exclaim rubbing your forehead with your hand. Your mother doesn't notice as she is talking to some women with what looks like a wart with hair growing out of it on her face. All you can think about is how gross this women must be too have this explosion right on her "doesn't she notice it in the mirror" you think just as she bends down and pinches the side of you cheek.

"Oh aren't you a cutie!!" she says pinching harder with each word. You just smile or rather smirk at the women who might of just caused you permanent scarring. Why do these people do it, do they think little kids take pleasure out scary looking women coming close to them and pinching their cheeks. God no you hate it. It's just perfect. Then you waiting for it your waiting for them smalls words which haunt your childhood Deh Deh DUUUUH...

"Aww Doesn't she look like her mother."

And there it is. Who ever knew that those simple words could haunt an eight your old girl. So you stand there smiling playing with your hair as your mother carries on gassing about how you are doing in school and how you fell off your bike last week and you had to go into A+E as you wouldn't stop declaring that you broke your leg until you got it checked out by the doctor. Who ever thought you were invisible like you couldn't talk to this women yourself not like you would want to you never no she might be witch and want to take you home and eat you for her dinner with a side order of onion rings. But still your mother keeps going talking none stop. Have you ever thought when your mother is talking to someone like an old friend they are a robot and go on auto pilot as they say the same thing all the time. "how are you? How are the family? What you been doing? Been on holiday lately? We went to Lanzarote with the kids was a great holiday but little Stu got bitten by a jellyfish." blah blah blah. You whistle a tune in your head to notion to your mother that your bored and you wanna go back home to play in the tree. So you get home from your exhilarating day of walking around the shops getting stopped every 5 minutes to talk to someone that you have never met before but your mother has seem to known 'all her life' and then your mother declares that she has forgot the toothpaste and you have to go back out and do it all over again.

That is what your life consist of until your 13 and your mum realizes she can leave you alone in the house with your brother and you wont have him in a headlock when she gets back.

So this is where my story starts with the in depth dive into the teenage mind of school, love, music, sex, drug,suicides. And the relation between a crazed mother and her life like daughter.

My diary.

I'm Keeley Veronica.


End file.
